Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a prophylactic protector to be assembled, for echographic probes.
Hitherto echographic probes have been protected by means of isolated prophylactics (preservatives) in common usage. The latter have been used owing to their considerable elasticity, although they are not perfectly adapted to the form of the echographic probe. The object of their use is to prevent direct contact between the body of the echographic probe and that of the patients. The echographic probe is introduced into these isolated prophylactics.
Additionally, known prophylactics have a lubricating gel spread over their entire surface, both internally and externally. This fluid permits perfect contact between the surface of the echographic probe and the inner wall of the prophylactic, as well as correct slippage of the resilient case and the echographic probe inserted therein, relative to the skin of the patient who is being examined. The fluid introduced prevents the presence of air bubbles between the various surfaces which are in contact, forming a perfect bridge for the ultrasonic waves emitted and received by the echographic probe, thus preventing distortions of the signal.
Known echographic probes are generally used for observing the development of the fetus throughout its gestation in the first three months and monitoring its development, or for other types of endopelvic analysis in both sexes, such that when the accessories in common and current usage for these prophylactics are seen, this is sometimes a shock for the patient being examined.